Shattered Ties
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "In all honesty, he couldn't help it: It was in his nature." - As Relius desperately tries to save the life of his wife, he comes to realise the many horrors he has subjected his family to over the years. M for sexual descriptions and creepy monologues!
1. Broken

**Shattered Ties**

(A/N) I got Continuum Shift Extend for Christmas, and I'm absolutely TERRIBLE at it! XD

The only character I have any skill with happens to be one of my favourites, Relius Clover! And I ask my self constantly why he did what he did to his wife D:

I originally theorised that he did it out of love for some sort of ailment, only for me to hear him say "Back to the earth, you worm" before sending Ignis away when I won a battle once :/

It was then that another theory came to mind, one that this story will eventually lead up to! Time to see Relius Clover BEFORE he became a crazed psychopath! Well… Actually… Just read on :I

WARNING: An OOC Relius Clover, angst, creepy monologues, me trying to write like Shakespeare and sexual descriptions ahead! Heck, I don't know if I should make this a T or an M! :O

**Part 1: Broken**

His mouth tasted stale, it had been since he'd began today's research. It was quite funny actually: He had spent his entire life slowly and casually working on ways to perfect humanity, with the hope that by the end of his journey he'd accomplish his mission and leave the fruits of his labour to his children to spread across the world, yet all of a sudden he wanted to finish it. He needed to finish it within the next few hours in fact, if was going to save her.

She was beautiful girl, blond and blue, German stock certainly. He'd heard the term "master race" once whilst studying a history book, and that applied to her most definitely. Mother had always told him that he could choose any girl he liked, but instead she chose him. Who would have thought that a beauty and intellect would confess a childish crush for him? Who would have thought that a beauty and intellect would feel the same warmth and affection as he? Who would have thought that this beacon of joy and sanctuary would be before him now in a crumpled heap, breathing through an apparatus and oblivious to the turmoil around her?

Her appearance right now reflected his own self-esteem at this point. He too felt worthless, broken and false. It was usually at times like this that he'd drown himself in a cool beverage, be it Vodka, Chardonnay, or maybe even a bottle of Rum…

It was the cowards escape, he knew it. She had always told him, having experienced what the vile liquid did to him firsthand. He'd often awake to the dawn to see the scars covering her body, the tears on their children's faces, the blood on his hands. But she never left him. She held his hand, took him to bed, and let him release his anger on her to protect her boy and girl. Relius Clover, blond haired and green eyed, was a drunkard monster who used the bottle as an excuse for his drives. Well, that's what he always said to himself as he buried his face in sorrow. She never did though, holding him in her arms and whispering so gently "We'll make it through this".

He had walked in on her strewn at the bottom of the stairs earlier, bloodied and helpless. A cat has nine lives, and it seemed she'd finally lost her last. It was the knowledge that the one beacon of hope in his life was on the line that drove him now, and the belief that her perfection should live on forever. That was why he had sat through two nights restlessly, surrounded in the many works of medicine and trying his damndest to recover her from the maw of the grave.

He pulled out a cigarette, sloppy and torn, hastily wrapped. Another habit he should have tossed aside, as his wife had once said. To hell with it, he thought: A monster must partake in what he desires. He slammed the end into his mouth, ignited it with a match and sucked with all of his might. It tasted foul, but he needed the kick.

Hippocrates, Galen, Vesalius, Harvey, Pasteur, Koch, Frost, Chadwick, Fleming… There was NOTHING. Their words of wisdom across the globe and through the ages dodged his brain teasingly before scurrying for shelter in the heavens. The texts were all mocking his fruitless attempts, dodging his desperate eyes just to see what would happen. He would've torn them apart, that's what he would've done, if it wasn't for the supine form of his wife on the table. She was sweating from the brow, to which a quick rub of his sleeve deterred. She was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Back to the books! Back to the coils of ink! The humours, the bones, the blood flow! Anthrax to fevers to the sewers of London old! Why oh why did these words tempt his so? His cigarette had since burnt out, ash smouldering into the five-hundredth and sixty-fourth page of "De Corporis Fabrica", the life work of the famous Flemish Dwarf. He'd apologise profusely, but the text vexed him so that he simply scoffed at the crumpling papers plight. He slid the book from the table into the increasing mess of stories and biographies and factuals and more. He was thirsty, oh so thirsty, no for liquid but for… More.

His eyes scanned the room: Barely three metres by three, the grey walls being the host of portraits of the greats; Chopin, Bach and Elgar of course, crafted by the petite hands of his only daughter. A talented girl, much like her mother in her perfection.

Ignis Clover… The most beautiful woman in the world. She was sweating still, a look of agony staining her Aryan features. She was boiling up, she needed to cool down...

Yes, of course! She needed to cool down, that's it...

Relius dismounted his seat and stalked towards her defenceless form. His gloved hands fiddled with the buttons of her corset, shaking nervously as one by one they parted. Soon enough her masterfully sculpted breasts were on the verge of bursting from the prison of the woven fabric. He could feel his bottled up lust ready to explode, his hands shooting for her hips as he craned over her. The combined sight of her round mammaries and her juicy thighs was truly intoxicating, that was until tears of unsounded pain began to stream down her shuttered eyes. That was until he toppled off her to land on the dirt-riddled floor. That was until he buried his greasy, bearded face into his quivering palms.

He was a monster.

He left the room in silence to consider what he had just tried to do. Dear god, what he was _about _to do! To think that she had been through such horrors _constantly _through their four years of union!? He went for their bar, tore off the cork of a large bottle of Sake and prepared to down the bottle: He wanted to abandon those thoughts, cast them aside to the fires of the pits of Hades! But when his lips touched the rim of the glass, he realised what the consequences would be. He let the bottle loose from his hand, and as it shattered on the intricately patterned carpet, he swung his boot at the desk.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

He slid his arm across the counter, sending Brandy, Whiskey and Absinthe to the skies. The glass felt his wrath, and their defeat gave him courage. He returned to his lab once again, new found energy fueling his fight for his wife's life.

To think that this series of events would rerun again through the week, where he would give in to fate only to charge back in again. Soon enough he discovered what he sought, one night whilst cradling a wine glass of tea in his palm. It was a strange tactic, but it put his mind at ease. He had been trying to drop the habit of drinking for the past few days, attempting to juke his own mind with trickery: A mental game of chess. That was something she had asked him to try months ago.

Asked, not told.

Alas, as Chopin's "Polonaise" in A Major chimed from his gramophone, Relius stumbled on the answer to his eternal question. He searched for the tools he needed, and prepared for the operation that would save Ignis Clover, his wife, and the peak of human perfection. Imagine how shocked he was then, when he realised that she was dead.

Dead as a door-nail in fact.

Dead as a dodo.

Dead as a can of spam.

Relius left the room silently and went for the books once more, his expression nor his posture altering in any way, shape or form. He entered the lab once again a few hours later, the face of his late wife strangely relaxed and calm.

The damned bitch was mocking him, wasn't she? She chose to die just ruin his efforts. He found himself on the verge of assaulting her again, though fortunately he wasn't as… Driven… As he was last time.

The moment had never left his mind: His wife still her warm, coloured and beautiful self, her sweaty scent plaguing the air and sending him to the edge. Her long slender legs bare and soft to the touch, her chest rising slowly with her deep breaths, her elegant hair flowing neatly even in the throes of death. Now her flesh was grey, her body bruised and withering away.

He wanted her back.

Paul Ehrlich, Chapter Seventy-Four: The Magic Bullet.

X

(A/N) Well, that was intense to write! D:

This shall continue if you wish! We've still got a long way to go! :D


	2. Snapped

**Shattered Ties**

(A/N) Part 2, where fatigue sets in an Relius forces himself to sleep.

WARNING: An OOC Relius Clover, angst, creepy monologues, and rape! M for a reason chaps!

**Part 2: Snapped**

The shadows had been observing him for hours, cast against the rafters and the halls of the household. One could say he was falling to fatigue, though he scoffed at such thoughts: Sleep was for the weak, humans not monsters like he. In truth he saw them as an audience, beings whose curiosity had been aroused by his magnificent work. He was pleased that someone had noticed the leaps in science he had made over the past few weeks, having shut himself off from the black, shrivelled shell that Earth was.

Yet again, she had always told him that sleep was good for the eyes, and she liked his eyes: Emeralds upon a sheet of glimmering snow. Of course they were perfect when coupled with the seductive sapphires of her own white orbs. He adored gazing into her mirrors at night in their bed, holding her warm, petite body close. They'd whisper to one another, bandying words that could shock virgin ears. Only he could ever hear Ignis Clover speak so rudely, so… Naughtily…

He lit another cigarette; he had to stop such distracting thoughts. The stirring in his loins had been stalking him since her demise. It had been days, weeks, months…

Years… Many years had passed in fact. He'd been widowed for more than one-thousand days now, and he was beginning to feel the effect. He never thought he'd miss indulging in the most primal of instincts, but now that his fair maiden had met her end, he was well and truly starved. It was pathetic, but he often looked upon her body, contained in its airtight coffin, and fought the throbbing desire to embrace her, to lavish her with all the lust he had bottled up.

She was teasing him, wasn't she? She knew that he liked that, even in death. She was a naughty girl, _very _naughty indeed.

Alas, he was a man of faith. A monster he may be, but he would never love another. Pressing the dwindling roll upon a marble ashtray, he hauled himself to his feet and stumbled for the door. His legs were heavy, refusing to let him stand. He'd been seated for hours, it only made sense. Long ago he would have paced, but he had concluded that it was a waste of valuable energy, and valuable time. A second spent walking, a second spent talking, a second spent eating or a second spent lusting? That could've been a second spent researching, a second spent inventing, a second spent repairing the withering body of Ignis Clover.

And really, what was more important to him now? A man with nothing to live for but his dearest?

He clambered up their spiralling staircase, lunged for their door to their bedroom, and flopped upon their bed like a hammer upon an anvil. He surrendered to the caressing tendrils of sleep instantly, much to his hearts protest. He begged for an hours revision, just a bit more work in the day, but he was quickly silenced.

X

_They'd been at it for hours. He'd use the term "Like dogs in the heat", but that'd been insulting to her most certainly. She buried her face in his chest, a soft giggle ruling the air, alongside the intoxicating scent of their lovemaking._

"_What's the matter?" Relius asked, curiosity filling his words. She sighed in response, stroking his muscular body._

"_Nothing, you… You just sound so cute when I do that." She laughed, flicking his nose mischievously. Relius faked a frown, pouting._

"_It's not nice to tease people, my sweet." He nibbled on her neck, one of his fine lady's few weaknesses. She reeled back in surprise, before leaning in approvingly. Alas, fatigue eventually set in, leaving the two coiled in each others arms._

_They slept soundlessly through the night._

_X_

_A swing of the bottle sent her scurrying to the floor. She broke easily, something he couldn't help but find cute. She cuddled her knees, holding them tightly to her chest as if they were a prized treasure. He knelt down and grabbed her chin, gazing into her tear streaked eyes. They looked so innocent in their pain._

"_Don't cry my dearest, don't cry..." He cleaned her stained face with a gloved hand, before taking a cheek in each hand. He leant closer, their lips barely an inch apart. "It breaks your perfection. You still need training, my sweet." _

"_O-Okay…" She whimpered, her eyes cast to the side. She was watching something, or __**someone**__… He swung his head to the side, and stared right into the eyes of two young children. His own boy and girl, and the next generation of human perfection._

"_Ah, Ada! Carl! Come to your father, you can learn from this children!" He cooed, his intentions noble and pure. They shook their heads in unison, backing from behind the sofa and making for the door._

"_Carl! Come back here now! Ada!" Relius practically lunged from his knees, reaching out for his beloved children._

"_No!" Came a reply, but not from the oh so cheeky duo now charging up the stairs. He turned, a silly pout commanding his face._

"_Now now, Ignis: You should never speak out of turn. I'll deal with your punishment later, but as you once said: Our children's education is a priority." He was near the door when she leapt for the his legs, a frantic effort to hold him back._

"_Please! I'm… I'm lonely! Yes… I-I need you!" She shouted. Relius tutted, shaking his leg free and kneeling down to speak face-to-face._

"_I see… You're certainly a naughty girl, but you deserve a break. For someone so perfect, it's the very least I could do." He grabbed by the back of her neck, oblivious to the tremendous pain he was inflicting upon her. "But our children are young, what would happen if they saw us hmm? Well, shall we retire to the privacy of our room my love?"_

_She nodded a bit too quickly._

_X_

_He tossed her onto the bed and slammed the door. Slipping the lock shut with a large crack, he dimmed the lights and marvelled at the sight before him. His wife, his dear Ignis, was __**begging **__for it. He craned over her, chuckling triumphantly._

"_My treasure, my dearest wife. You know that I do what I must out of love, do you not?" She nodded quickly, sniffling. With a sigh he kissed her roughly, her soft whimpers spurring him on. He pulled back, a smile filling his face. "Cheer up my dear, I'm here. Don't cry."_

"_I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She whispered. He went for the neck, trying his best to cease her tears. She cried ecstatically, much to his joy. He fiddled for her corset buttons, releasing her magnificent breasts. He wanted her so much, she drove him ballistic._

"_B-Be gentle, Relius… Please…" Suddenly he pushed all of his weight upon her, grabbing her wrists tightly and spitting words venomously into her ear._

"_Don't. Call me. __**Relius**__." He pulled her arms up high roughly, nuzzling her neck affectionately in contrast. Moaning in pain, she struggled to correctly herself._

"_Muh… My… My husband…" He raised his head violently, glaring into her eyes, exhaling like an enraged bull._

"_Wrong __**again**__, my sweet. Naughty naughty…" He wiggled a finger, tutting like a cross teacher. The pain was unbearable, she practically screamed her reply._

"_MASTER! My… __**Master**__…" He planted a passionate kiss on her lips, smiling warmly._

"_Well done, Ignis. Shall we get started my dear?"_

_X_

Relius awoke seated at his desk, page two-hundred and one of William Harvey's "De Motu Cordis" having glued to his face during his slumber. He was rather embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep at work, he'd have to apologise to his love when she was finally revived. Those dreams were becoming increasingly prevalent recently for reasons he couldn't quite understand. If anything it made him miss his children a tad bit more. They couldn't learn without their father to guide them, that was what mother had always told him: _"Spare the rod, spoil the child."_

And mother was never wrong.

He downed his freezing brandy bowl of green tea in one gulp, ignoring the vile taste and pressing on with his research.

Glancing at his wife's coffin once more, he couldn't help but notice the large bruise on the back of her neck. The bruise _he _had inflicted one hectic night, up their stairs, around their corner, in their bedroom, upon their bed.

In all honesty, he couldn't help it: It was in his nature.

William Harvey, Chapter Sixteen: The English Civil War.

X  
(A/N): Wowzers! That was… That was… Let's take a few moments to… Consider… What we've just witnessed…


	3. Cracked

**Shattered Ties**

(A/N) Part 3, where Relius makes one heck of a big step!

WARNING: An OOC Relius Clover, angst, creepy monologues, sexual descriptions and spousal abuse! You've been warned people, tread safely!

**Part 3: Cracked**

When he finally discovered the answer to his predicament, Relius didn't react. Having lived alone for many years now, he'd stopped having emotional outbursts. He was certainly pleased however, in fact he treated himself to a small drop of brandy mixed with his tea that day.

His systematic life continued as normal: Having made the breakthrough at 10:34 AM, he kept working until 6 PM, where he had his dinner consisting of a bowl of noodles and a glass of brandy & green tea, his award for four years of constant work. He had long forgotten how to cook, and had gotten used to bunging a bowl into the microwave and spending the six minute wait researching. However, he had no more research to do, having made his discovery hours before. So he stood dumfounded, observing the mess their home had become: In the kitchen alone, pots and pans littered the floor, cupboards were absently swinging open, the freezer had frozen over and a layer of dust coated the counters.

House care had always been his maidens job of course, mother had always told him that was part of a wife's duty. That's not to say he didn't help when he could, but some things were beyond him. The microwave chimed, and Relius pulled out his bowl of soggy noodles. Sitting at the dining room table, three of the four chairs forever empty and dirt coated, he dug in. Long ago his taste buds and appetite had committed suicide, and such small dinners neither starved nor sickened him.

He regretted spicing his tea with a small drop of brandy though: Four years abstinence had completely destroyed his taste for the beverage, and he had to get a glass of water to wash out the foul feeling from his mouth.

To be honest that was the most interesting part of the day yet: Life had been very empty recently, and he couldn't bring himself to enjoy anything. Absentmindedly he popped a cigarette into his lips and struck a match. He had debated over which was better: Cigarette addiction or Alcohol addiction, and to be honest he preferred smoking. It made sense that a monster would die by a rotting lung, not a rotting liver.

He got to work after that, gathering materials and acting through the night. His idea was a strange one, but his calculations confirmed its plausibility: He was going to make a suit, approximately 2.1 metres tall by 1 metre wide, made from a combination of Aluminium, Zinc, and Iron based isotopes. He would pop Ignis Clover into it, begin a complex molecular process, then release her around 24 hours later. If the elements cooperated correctly, she would be revived in a comatose state, from which he'd simply need to wait.

Wait.

Again.

The things he'd do for love…

X

He opened the coffin, her scent welcoming him for the first time in almost half a decade. She'd been preserved perfectly, it was as if she had only just died. Relius couldn't help but reflect on the day that he walked past her on the operating table, only to find that she had met her demise in the night. Why hadn't he reacted? He'd always heard that having someone you love die was a truly traumatic experience, but he didn't feel anything. Not guilt, not regret…

Not even pity.

It was research. It was all about his research. She died, her demise coincidentally corresponded with his life's work, and she became a test subject.

Or perhaps being alone for so long had just driven him a tad bit loopy? Nah…

He pulled her out of the confines of the case, and lifted her like a groom with his bride.

She had always been a light lady, some things never change.

Having someone so close to him did feel strange however, even if she was dead. Her face was still full of colour, her thighs still soft to the touch, her breasts still succulent and perfect…

Her bruises still evident…

Cloth wasn't permitted in the suit, a device he had christened "Fluctus Redactum". He began to strip her body of clothing, until eventually she was totally bare.

Her hips, her legs, her stomach, he breasts, her neck, her arms, her hands, her forehead…

All bruised.

Had he done that?

He asked himself, but he quickly realised something: He didn't actually care. She was his wife, his significant other, perfection…

But he didn't care.

She was alien to him now, having been so distant for oh so many years. However, one thing continued to throb at the back of his head, nagging him constantly.

She was beautiful.

He wanted her.

Primal instincts can be suppressed, but never can they be beaten, and as he stared upon the naked body of his late wife, he felt the familiar heat fill his body once more_. She's right there, she's begging for it! _His mind screamed.

He made sure to put her into the suit quickly, and got to work in an attempt to ignore the stirring in his loins. He marvelled at the mechanical wonder before him: 209 centimetres of powerful metals, dyed a royal purple and shaped like a creature of war. For some reason it reminded him of a chess piece, though its long clawed arms were certainly a deviation from the theme. The face was something he was particularly proud of, having hand-carved it purposefully for decorative purposes, it resembled her uncannily, right down to the strong blue eyes.

He had loved her eyes.

The device sealed with a violent hiss, the whirring of the suit filling the air. Relius turned to leave, tossing the fourth cigarette of the day neatly into his marble ashtray, until he heard something.

A whisper, almost as if the speaker was terrified, or struggling to speak.

"Relius?" His mouth agape, he turned to stare into a set of sapphire orbs.

Fluctus Redactum was speaking to him.

Ignis Clover, his dead wife, was speaking to him.

"I-Ig… Ignis?" He sputtered, four years of silence having robbed him of the ability to speak.

"Husband?" It whispered again. Relius slowly closed the distance between the two, looking up into the suits empty eyes.

"Master?" It whimpered. Though its face never changed, Fluctus Redactum was more expressive than Relius could ever be. As if its spitting of random words wasn't shocking enough, something stretched out and wrapped around him; A cold yet loving embrace.

Its arms had uncoiled.

Fluctus Redactum was moving.

And he couldn't help but return its embrace. He brought his hands to bear and rubbed at its back, as if he was comforting a crying child.

"I-It's okay, everything will be okay." He whispered in her ear, trying to convince himself of that feeble lie rather than her.

Yes, it was a her. This was his wife, this… Machine… Was the fruit of his four years of labour. Her touch was stiff and frozen, yet she tightened her grip as if frighten.

"Hurts…" She whimpered, still crying invisible tears. Her claws scratched at his back, clinging on desperately to keep him close. She was drawing blood, tearing through his shirt, his vest, his skin, and his flesh.

X

_Her face was pressed hard against the pillow, her muffled screams of pain sweet music to his ears. Her fear was intoxicating to him, the fresh scent of her tears drove him mad._

"_It's certainly been a romantic day, hasn't it my love? Or should I say wife? Of course, we are newly weds…" He clambered atop her back, laying on her and indulging in her beauty. Screaming in sudden defiance, she kicked him in the thigh and brought her fist to bear. Reeling back quickly with little sign of injury, he grabbed her wrist with ease, twisted her arm back, and pulled it up high. She moaned in agony, and he leant to her side in protest._

"_What, am I not being romantic enough for you my dearest? Oh, I must apologise…" He began to massage her back, sudden delicacy in his left hand contrasting the barbaric work of his right, still tugging at her arm mercilessly. _

"_Dot… Dot… Line… Line…" He chuckled, running circles along her naked back. She groaned in defeat, straining against him and trying to escape his clutches._

"_Spider crawling up your spine…" His ungloved hands and their cold touch scuttled up her posterior, until eventually tickling at her shoulders. He enjoyed the warmth of her flesh, and the sensation he felt against his freezing fingers._

"_Wind blows…" He exhaled a cool breath, a nervous flinch shaking his now silent wife. He grinned at her obedience, she was certainly learning. Good… Very good…_

"_Tight squeeze!" He unleashed his pincer grip, violently digging his nails into her back. He raked his fingers downwards from the back of her neck, piercing her smooth skin and drawing crimson blood. It was hot against his palms, and her screams made it oh so romantic. She was swearing in agony, writhing in pain; Such a naughty girl she was. _

"… _Do you feel the shiveries?" He chuckled, resting his head at her shoulder and nuzzling her neck affectionately. She had fallen unconscious, the poor old thing. _

_Still, they had the rest of their lives together. He planted a kiss on her cheek, and fell into a peaceful slumber holding her close._

X

Ignis Clover was stained, she required cleaning. Relius had lead her stiff form from their lab into their bathroom, heaved her into their shower and awkwardly began scrubbing at her metallic, alien, yet surprisingly slender and feminine form. It was his fault; He'd bled all over her talons and he'd cried upon her armour-plated shoulder hours before.

He couldn't take his attention off her slender back, and made sure to polish it to a mirror sheen. He didn't know why, but the soreness of his own back injuries had already diminished to but a slight annoyance. He did notice something as he turned off the water, gazing into her reflective eyes.

His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his hands were bare and red with work, his hair was messy, caked with grease, his beard was thick and damp…

And he was crying.

He hadn't cried for years, it was certainly a strange feeling, but it didn't feel bad to express himself. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes:

He looked like the monster he felt like.

He led her out, wrapped her in the blankets and duvets of their bed, and left her to rest. Gazing upon her from the doorway, he wordlessly he closed the door, slid down to the floor, and cried the night away.

That's karma for you.

X

(A/N) Poor git :


	4. Coiled

**Shattered Ties**

(A/N) Part 4 is finally out!

And the summary ends here :P

WARNING: An OOC Relius Clover, angst, creepy monologues, sexual descriptions and spousal abuse! You've been warned people, tread safely!

**Part 4: Coiled**

_Fluctus Redactum, Ignis Clover, had been conscious for the past three hours. Staring unblinkingly at the ceiling, her arms at her sides, she hadn't moved in the slightest over that period._

_But yet again, why would she?_

_**She was just a piece of metal.**_

_That's what Relius wanted to think. But no, she had displayed basic sentience hours before, and his fatigued and lonely mind went for the quickest answer._

_**Occam's Razor at work.**_

_He'd been watching her through the crack of the door for a while now, a tiny line of light squeezing through into their bedroom being the only sign of his intrusion. She hadn't noticed though, or she wasn't registering it._

_Relius had to admit, her body was possibly the greatest piece of metal work he had ever crafted. While a passionate carver of wooden models, rarely did he ever conceive an object of such size and material. She was a woman of marble, iron, and love._

_**He thirsted for that.**_

_It was sexual starvation setting in to egg him on. Having been alone for so long with no women around, his body had essentially given up. He thought the drive to reproduce was long gone, but it seemed that even a machine made to roughly resemble a lady fished it back out from the black of his soul and kicked into action._

_**He just wanted to see her.**_

_Slowly he pushed their door open, polluting their room with light from their corridor. The extended creak of their door as he awkwardly closed it did not rouse Ignis, who still lay motionless in their room despite the invasion of its peace. _

_Relius slowly stumbled through the dim atmosphere to their bed. He felt for the end board, and ran his hand along it for guidance._

_This was wrong, and he knew it. While his lust lead the charge, the remains of his logical mind did all it could to hold him back. But it was a garden wall to his lusts tidal wave, and as valiant as it was being, it had no chance._

_**Do it, do it!**_

_He was at the side of their bed now, her side. He reached for their bedside lamp and ever so slightly he twisted the knob. The room was bathed in a warm, comfortable light that illuminated their faces and cast shadows across the floorboards. Relius turned his head to look at her._

_Still Ignis hadn't moved, as if lifeless or in a trance. Her eyes were wide and an icy blue, staring off into the distance. Her claws, like long digits, were relaxed and spread across the duvet. Her legs, hidden under the waves of long fashioned cloth, were together and flat. Her chest, embellished in silver, was still..._

_His hand was stretching for her chest involuntarily, much to his minds protest._

_**I wonder what it feels like...?**_

_He was vaulting onto the bed, his hands holding on her shoulders and his eyes staring deeply into ice-cold mirrors. His fingers were slowly sliding down her slender arms, frozen by the chill of flesh against metal. He interlocked his fingers with hers, a grin filling his face._

_**How many holes...**_

_He sat up rapidly, his hands shooting for her breasts._

_**... Does a mere puppet have?**_

"_NO!" His mind screamed. "NO! NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!"_

_His lips smashed against hers, and his tongue shot forward lustfully._

X

Relius awoke alongside Fluctus Redactum gasping and choking for air. He swung himself up and continued his frantic hacking and sputtering before finally he stopped. He looked to his right to find Ignis Clover, still conscious and motionless.

_Had that been a dream?_

He rubbed his eyes and groaned. He knew it was going to happen eventually, but never had he thought that it'd come some vividly. One thousand days alone had really worked its magic on him, and his will was starting to fail. He found his hand stealthily reaching for hers.

_I really do wonder..._

With a sigh he came to a compromise of sorts. He fell to his side facing towards her, and wrapped his arms affectionately around her form. The cold feeling sent a shiver through his spine, but her persevered. If anything, having physical contact with someone was more than enough to compensate.

Still she was unmoving, but Relius could swear that her eyes were brightening as he squeezed her talons tightly. He sighed, and laid his head at her shoulder, adjusting to the chill quickly.

He said nothing, nor did she.

They just lay there.

It was the most peaceful he had felt in years.

X

_Ignis sat up with her legs out on the bed, her hands resting upon her rather large and swollen stomach. It'd been eight months since the news arrived, and soon enough her child was due. Relius budged the door open with his rear, and in his hands was a tray of various foods._

_Eggs, bacon, beans, sausage and toast. _

_Full English, a hearty meal._

_With an exchange of smiles, Relius placed her breakfast on her lap and back stepped to the bedside chair, taking a seat. She wrapped her fingers around the knife and fork, and gazed upon the dish in front of her._

"_See? I told you I could if I tried, my dear." He chuckled, noting her expression as she nibbled on a chunk of heated bread._

"_I never doubted you for a second, Relius." She giggled. "Thank you very much."_

_As she continued her meal, Relius began to survey the room. Polishing a dusty lamp and rearranging some clutter on the desk, he thought to himself about their future together._

_Apparently she was to be a girl, their new child. To be truthful Relius had wanted a son, but that didn't change anything: He would protect, nourish and tutor his daughter to the best of his ability. She would grow to be a marvellous and successful woman, and show humanity of what it can achieve._

_That much he promised._

_With a grunt of discomfort, Ignis shifted her position and caught her husband's attention. He removed the now empty tray of food from her lap and placed it on the chair temporarily._

"_So how was it? I doubt I reached your standard, heh." He smiled, plumping her pillow and assisting her in finding a comfortable position to sit up in._

"_Very good, and you say you've never cooked before? Honestly, perhaps one day you could cook our dinner?" She replied, placing her hands on her lap and nodding when she found the right posture. Relius sighed as he ran his hand through her hair, admiring the softness of her golden locks._

"_Yours and the child's..." He mumbled. Ignis closed her eyes as he leant in and planted a kiss on her spotless forehead, light and loving and with not a single trace of ill-doing._

"_Mmm..." She acknowledged._

_He picked up the tray, nudged the door open with his shoulder and left with a warm smile on his face._

_X_

Relius could practically feel the warmth of pleasurable memories filling his mind, and the happiness of raising a child alongside the woman beside him, supine in form.

He felt a twitch against his fingers, metal digits tightening their grip around his hand.

Ignis was moving once more.

She had tightened her grip firmly, be it an action out of love or a lust for safety. She turned her head stiffly, her torso doing most the work as she looked in his direction.

"Warm..." She said emotionlessly, staring through his eyes but none the less acknowledging his presence.

"A-Are you cold? Don't worry, I'm... I'm here..." Relius brought an arm to bear, pulling a spare blanket from under the bed and tossing it over their bodies. He tightened his hold around her, nuzzling against her shoulder.

"I'm here..."

X

"_Ada, I told you that you should eat your vegetables." Relius said, a hint of irritance in his voice as the young girl defied him. She pushed the plate of food away, looking to the side and ignoring his words. Her glasses were still atop her nose, her body firm in its confidence._

"_Ada, please do as your father says." Ignis said from the other side of the table, her shiny utensils sitting in her hands. She shook her head, her frown becoming more pronounced._

"_Ada!" He growled, nudging her plate back towards her. "Eat your vegetables."_

_She shook her head once more, sticking her tongue out at him mockingly. Relius stood up swiftly, slamming his hands on the oak table and prompting a gasp from the child._

"_Now you listen here, girl."He grumbled angrily, his hand snapping like the jaws of a crocodile around her wrist. "You do not defy me, 'less you wish to face severe punishment."_

"_Relius!" Ignis screamed, jumping out of her seat and reaching out to stop him. "Don't! She's just a child!"_

_He let go as soon as she said that, pivoting on his heel and looking her in the eye._

_Silence._

_He walked towards her, his arms at his sides and his child watching with panic in her eyes._

_With a swing of his hand Ignis was sent reeling back, before collapsing onto her knees. She cradled her cheek, a searing hot pain filling the red print branding her flesh. She didn't realise that she was crying until the tears started pattering against the floorboards erratically._

"_Ignis, didn't I teach you to NEVER speak out of turn? My dear, I know you're not the forgetful sort."Relius said, firmly gripping the length of her hair and forcing her to stand. He turned back to see Ada frantically shovelling all manner of peas and carrots and corn and cabbage into her mouth, whimpering in fear and worry for her mother's fate._

"_See this, girl? This'll happen to you next time."Relius growled, extending a finger to an intimidating point. She stopped abruptly, nodded furiously, and continued her meal._

"_Tough love, eh my dear?" He chuckled warmly, looking into his wife's eyes and tapping her nose affectionately as if she was a misbehaving mutt. She simply nodded, and he released his grip._

_X_

"Tough..." Ignis started, her grip intensifying to the point of pain. Relius grunted, but spoke nothing of it.

"Love..." She finished, the tightness of her talons relaxing and releasing him from their might. Relius began to rub her palm with his thumb, the friction of flesh against metal creating a strange warmth for the two of them. As if in response, Ignis awkwardly began to do the same with her cumbersome digits. While she was being too careful for it to do anything, Relius appreciated the action.

And as he fell to the tendrils of slumber, his wife continued doing what she did best in life.

Comforting the weak.

(A/N): We're getting there folks! If you ask me I'd say there'll probably be two more chapters after this! D:


	5. Chopped

**Shattered Ties**

(A/N) We're getting there lads and ladies, here's Part 5!

... I really need to work on summaries :P

WARNING: An OOC Relius Clover, angst, creepy monologues, sexual descriptions and spousal abuse! You've been warned people, tread safely!

**Part 5: Chopped**

"This is an Apple" Relius said monotonously. "An Ah-Pull."

Fluctus Redactum didn't stir from her seated position at the table, her arms still motionless and dangling at her sides as if reaching for an object on the floor, just barely out of reach.

He'd been at it for hours, seated with his reborn wife in their overgrown garden trying to re-educate her in the most basic of language skills. Since he'd started he had managed to get a few words out from her, but nothing promising. He waved the apple slowly, trying to catch her stare.

"Apple. Ah-Pull." He continued. After a minute or so of bored wiggling, the woman finally responded.

"... Apple..." Ignis said, unmoving save for the slightest change of hue in her sky coloured eyes. Relius smiled warmly, a false expression of pride ruling his features.

"Good, very good... Now, this is a book. Book. Buh-Ooh-Kuh." He waved an old tome, one of the many texts he analysed during his years of seclusion. It was a book by John Snow, medical hero of England in days long forgotten by the people of today. He was probably one of the last in the universe who knew of such successes.

"... Book..." She replied, quicker this time. Better still, she continued. "... Read..."

"Excellent. Most excellent, Ignis!" Relius smiled.

X

"_F... L... O... W... E... R...?" The young girl asked. Relius patted her head like a dogs master, and let off a stream of praise._

"_Indeed! You're very good at this, Ada!" He smiled. The girl simply smiled, enjoying the moment of victory. With a sudden *pop*, Ignis managed to pry off the lid of the hamper basket, and handed out various snacks and nibbles._

"_Beautiful day for a picnic, don't you think?" Relius asked, taking a large bite off a sandwich. Ignis simply nodded, and turned her attention to the view._

_Ignis had spent many a day of her childhood wandering the very grassland they were seated at, the oaks small and protective, and the dandelions fragrant and inviting. Relius had only seen the stretch of land from a distance, and had to admit that the view from the centre was absolutely outstanding._

"_That's the house!" Ada pointed, leaping from her cross-legged position in the blink of an eye. "It must be hundreds of miles away!"_

"_Well, I wouldn't say that far..." Ignis giggled, her hands resting on her lap. Ada must've taken it as a challenge, because after she said that she shot off down the meadow en route to their home. Relius couldn't help but sigh as he finished his snack with one last chomp._

"_She's a hyperactive one, isn't she?" He said. Ignis turned to look at him, her expression almost tearful._

"_They grow up so fast..." She placed a hand across her forehead and exhaled deeply. "I'm going to miss her when she leaves."_

"_The feeling's certainly mutual... Well... At least we'll always have eachother." Relius extended an arm to drape over her protectively, however she calmly rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes. He cradled his wife's head lovingly, as if she was a kitten napping on his legs._

"_Yes... Always..." She smiled, before she went silent. Relius didn't move, and simply continued cradling her comfortingly. She'd been working hard recently, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. From raising a child to daily house work, it frightened him how she could keep it up for so long. To be honest he felt guilty, having contributed little over the months to housework._

_Research was getting to a critical point, and he'd spend many a day locked away in his study. Save for his dearest occasionally entering to give him a meal and brief conversation, he'd talk to no one for hours on end. He certainly didn't enjoy it, but he had his duty._

_**And mother said that duty comes before all else.**_

"_... Are you all right, Relius? You look a bit pale..." Ignis whispered worryingly. Relius nodded quickly, caught whilst in deep thought._

"_Bah, I just need a bit of Sun. I could ask you a similar question: You need to get more sleep my dear, I can handle things on my own." He hauled her up to a sitting position, their noses side by side._

"_You have your research, Relius. I can't go and lay in bed whilst you do my work for me!" She moaned, placing a soothing hand against his chest. He scoffed, wrapping his arms around her and tightening his grip._

"_Then to hell with my research! My dearest Ignis, I have pledged my life to my duty. My duty was once to dedicate myself to research. Now? It is to be your husband and our child's father! You come before all else, my good wife!" _

_It was probably Relius who started the kiss, though to be truthful he may have leant in at the exact same moment as his wife. It'd been many months since they last shared such a ferocious and lustful exchange, and they cherished a chance to express their passion. Their tongues wrestled for dominance in the combined warmth of the Sun's glare and their moist mouths, but neither were willing to surrender just yet. Just when Relius had gained the higher ground, and began leaning over his partner, a certain young girl made herself known._

"_Ewwwww, gross!" Ada yelled, exaggerating a sickened expression. Still locked in each other's arms, Ignis couldn't help but giggle at her child's display. Soon enough Relius began to chuckle too, and finally their young girl joined in._

_One happy family laughing at its own antics._

X

"And this? Well... This is a photograph. Photograph. Fo-toe-grah-fuh." Relius continued, having moved on to the more complex items upon his person. Ignis stared at the image but didn't speak, her flat face almost looking entranced by the image.

"That's Ignis Clover and Ada Clover, barely a few months old... That woman is you, my love. It's _you_." Relius explained. Ignis swung her head and stared directly into his eyes, almost as if enraged yet unable to express it through facial expressions.

"...Where is child...?" She said. Relius didn't want to answer that question, and opted to try and shuffle past it.

"Ada? She was a nice girl, looked just like you when she grew up." He chuckled, sighing as if reminiscing in the good old days.

"...Where is child...?" Ignis insisted, her arms slowly rising upwards from their dormant state.

"... Ummm... About th-" Relius grumbled, feeling as if he was being interrogated by those three simple words.

"Where is child?" Ignis said, her voice almost sounding firmer and more aggressive. Her talons were now spread across the table, as if fighting the urge to jump out and claw at him.

"If you let me-"

"**Where**. **Is**. **Child**?" Ignis said, sounding like a stern school teacher scolding a small boy. Relius had no choice, and admitted the truth.

"I... I don't know..."

Ignis went silent once more.

X

_A swift swing of the foot brought another yelp from the woman, yet still she refused to_ _uncurl herself from her tightly balled form. Relius knelt down with a sigh, and whispered in her ear with deliberate venom._

"_Get up now." He demanded, gripping onto her shoulder tightly with a pincer-like grip._

"_Nuh... No..." She struggled to mumble. Scoffing, he kicked her again, a loud *snap* indicating that he broke something that time. He laughed, turning his back on the woman._

"_Oh dear, looks like my poor wife has had another little accident! Silly girl, come here and let me give you your medicine hmm?"He joked, beckoning her as if she were a dog. She took no notice, rocking back and forth to comfort the child she held in her arms._

"_I won't let you touch her." She said firmly, twisting her head back and challengingly looking him in the eye._

"_I don't __**need**__ your permission, girl."He knelt down at her side and gripped both sides of her head firmly._

"_Get off me Relius!"She cried, shaking her head to loosen his grip. Her insolence was rewarded by a swift backhand across the face._

"_MASTER! ... My-my, naughty naughty: I thought I trained your defiance out of you. Evidently my efforts have been futile... I take it you need more training then? Hehheh..." He chuckled devilishly, tugging at her firmly and breaking her grip from her child. Ignis stopped protesting, and simply stared at the sobbing form of her daughter as she was dragged away._

_He'd completely lost interest in the young girl._

_Ignis was his priority._

_She was his lover after all._

X

A talon stopped barely inches away from his face, throwing the table across the patio to roll to a halt at the foot of the garden. Relius didn't flinch, his fear having frozen him solid. Ignis held a clawed arm still in front of him, no doubt having intended to murder him right there and then.

Yet for some reason she had stopped herself.

Why?

Was it pity?

Relius stiffly held her clawed talon, bringing his lips to the back of her hand and affectionately kissing it. It was a gesture he didn't fully understand himself, but he felt it was the best he could do in the current situation

"Ah... A-All I can say is sorry..." He whispered, pulling himself closer to her slowly.

"... Thank you..." Ignis said quietly, her eyes duller than usual.

X

"_My word, how do you get these injuries Ignis?" Relius asked worryingly, slowly massaging her back as they lay together under the duvet. She yelped from a sudden stab of pain, before replying._

"_I... I don't know..." She whispered uncomfortably. Relius grumbled irritably, but continued his work._

"_You can tell me my dear; I'm here to help you." He suddenly tugged her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head at her shoulder. "Spill..."_

"_I don't... Know..." She insisted, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down her spine. Relius shook his head, but knowing she didn't wish to speak about it he backed off._

"_Just know that I'll protect you 'til the end, Ignis. You're my closest friend, and it is my duty to keep you safe."He smiled, nuzzling affectionately at her neck. A soft moan emerged from her throat at long last, her body surrendering to the enjoyable feeling._

"_... Promise me something, Relius..." She mumbled, grabbing a firm hold of his fingers as he tickled at her neck._

"_... Every now and then... Take a break from research... Please?" She looked over her shoulder and stared him in the eye. A quick peck from him punctuated his answer._

"_Deal." He grinned, looking years younger with his handsome smile. "Anything to get out from under those books, eh?"_

X

Relius checked his watched slowly, having dragged the table back to its rightful place and led Ignis back inside.

In six hours she would be out of that metal cage.

In six hours, he would be reunited with his love.

For once that voice in the back of his head was silent.

X

(A/N): It's getting increasingly difficult for me to write fics for some reason. I guess I've got a long lasting case of writers block :P

Anyway, the last part is coming up! Stay tuned for the product of Relius's labour!


	6. Typical

**Shattered Ties**

(A/N) This is how it all ends...

... Has the drama set in? Let's do this! :P

WARNING: An OOC Relius Clover, angst, creepy monologues, and angst! You've been warned people, tread safely!

**Part 6: Typical**

When the time came, there were no rounds of applause. No cheers or caps in the air. Not even a sigh. Relius took his loyal wife by the hand, and lead her to their lab.

_To her death._

_And to her rebirth._

To think that he'd fallen for a marionette. It would've sickened him years before, but in a life as empty as his, his hands sore, his eyes drooping, his hair caked in grease, it didn't matter anymore. Fluctus Redactum was just as much as a person as Ignis Clover, and she was willing to sell her existence so his true wife could live.

He wanted to thank her.

But she didn't even acknowledge him.

Gradually she tightened her grip on his hand, feelings of fear conveyed by the sensation of touch alone. Relius understood the meaning, and sat her down outside their lab. She just needed some time to breathe, not that she needed air, to collect her thoughts and make her last will and testament. Giving away your life isn't an easy process, especially when you've only lived for two days.

She sat upright on their sofa, barely registering the hands of Relius caressing and running lines across her face and body. He didn't even realise that he was doing it, having been lost in the cerulean jewels that she had for eyes. He rested his head on her shoulder, spreading his warmth throughout her cast iron frame.

Eventually her arm throbbed, signalling that she was ready for the process to begin. His legs shaking, Relius helped her to her feet and slowly led her through their doorway to the lab.

There was so little room with two people in there, something Relius had never realised until now. Placing her at the rooms centre, he extended various chords from multiple computer devices to her body.

_Some at her arms, some at her waist, some at her shins, some at her face._

He trudged off wordlessly to a console, glancing back and looking into the eyes of Fluctus Redactum, his wife.

He didn't want to leave her, she deserved more time and he wanted more time. He returned to her side and planted the lightest of kisses against her smooth metal lips. It was freezing cold, and he reeled back quickly, but he knew Fluctus Redactum understood the gesture. With one last sombre wave, Relius pulled the door close and stared at his timepiece.

_One more hour._

He rested his back on the wall, and simply stared at the door to pass the time.

X

_Luther Keyes had been working in the local Registry Office for a good twenty years, at least he thought so judging from how few of his yellowing teeth remained in his mouth. Balding, wrinkly faced, but forever smiling, he wasn't surprised by the sight before him._

_A man and a woman, two young blonds, were seated in front of him with their faces dyed a soft but noticeable red. The male seemed to be the older of the two, his partner holding his hand tightly to comfort her nerves and seemingly scooting her seat towards him for a boost of confidence._

_They were a cute couple, and there was no mistake in that._

"_So then, Relius and Ignis; I take it you're here to sign the papers?" He grinned, leaning forward and clasping his hands together in a friendly manner. A small smile seemed to fill the woman's face as she nodded, while the man quietly mumbled the word "Yes."_

"_Don't worry, all the boring filing and stuff like that is my job. You just need to sign this, this and... This, With both of your signatures. Simple, eh?" He continued, sliding a couple of odd documents their way filled with paragraphs of text. They both caught a quick glimpse of one, reading it quickly:_

_**From here on out, let it be known that **__**Name here**__** and **__**Name here**__** are lawfully wed under the word and respects of the Government and the Librarium. May they love one another, cherish one another, and protect on another throughout their days.**_

_Relius calmly accepted a pen offered by Keyes, and after a few quick scribbles of his mark, he made to hand to his lover. However, her grip on his hand simply tightened, and she looked away with a flinch._

"_I... S-Suddenly I'm starting to feel a bit nervous, actually..."She chuckled awkwardly. Keyes laughed rather loudly, but his smile conveyed that he wasn't laughing at her indecisiveness._

"_There's nothing wrong with that! To be honest, it's good that you're nervous: It means you understand the importance of this day." He grinned. He leant over the desk separating him from the couple, his aching bones creaking as he grunted. "Listen here..."_

"_A friend of mine came to get married through here around fifteen or so years ago. He was twenty-one, and the girl? Nineteen! She seemed doubtful, so I said to her 'Miss, I want you to leave this room, have one final thought about it, then come back here and make your choice'. She was doubtful, but I insisted, said 'I assure you, when you come back here the choice you make will be the right one. I give you my word.'..." As the man rambled on, Ignis started to loosen her tight grip on her lover's hand, a new wave of confidence and determination filling her._

"_So... If you don't mind me asking her sir, can you leave for a mo? You can wait at the door if you like." Keyes asked. Relius raised an eyebrow, but with a quick peck on his lovers cheek, he rose from his seat and closed the door behind him as he left._

_He didn't listen through the door like most people would, respecting the elder man and Ignis enough to make the right decision. He had to admit he was equally worried about the decision, for the man was right: This was an important choice._

_He loved Ignis with all of his heart, but the signing of that paper meant that their lives were now dedicated to eachother. In life, in death, they would be there for one another for the rest of their days. Was he truly ready for such a challenge? He had his job, a Lieutenant in the NOL and quickly rising through the ranks. Could he give her the time she deserved?_

_To be honest he couldn't: A lady so pure and innocent as her deserved all the time in the world._

_Leaning on the wall opposite of the door to the office, he was surprised to find that barely a minute later, Ignis opened it with the happiest smile Relius had ever seen gracing her angelic face._

_She was crying. Not out of sadness, but out of joy._

"_Relius Clover, Ignis Clover, I wish you luck in your future together!" Keyes grinned, as the young woman wrapped her arms around her newlywed husband and giggled into his chest. "This'll be the greatest day of your life." _

"_I give you my word."_

X

A loud *Crash* emanated from the lab, the wall and the door wobbling by the force like paper above an air vent. Relius fell to their floor from the shockwave, but quickly pulled himself back to his feet, fuelled by adrenaline and fear.

Had something just gone wrong?

He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and pushed only for the oak to remain still. He tugged and prodded with all of his might, yet it refused to budge. Cursing loudly, he brought his foot to bear and kicked the bottom of the door fiercely.

He kicked again, knocking stray splinters into the air.

He kicked once more, a panel bursting out and landing on the lab floor with a hollow clatter.

Impatience and anxiety kicking in, he hooked his foot around the opening and tried to rip an opening for him to traverse through.

No use.

He smelt smoke.

Cursing again and shouting for his wife, he reared back and charged for the door. His shoulder blunted against it, but the sound of creaking metal indicated that he had weakened the hinges.

Another charge of the shoulder, this one sending a shock of pain up his arm did visible damage, one of the hinges popping off and bouncing down the corridor as if retreating from his rage.

Finally the door gave way with his third and final charge, toppling backwards and landing atop one of the desks.

The room was a mess, tables and books covered in powdery soot and the wallpaper peeling back to reveal rotten wood and wasting brick. The damage was extensive, though it could be repaired.

_But where was Ignis?_

The smoke obstructed his view, but Relius had spotted the form of Fluctus Redactum, having split open and released her contents at long last.

He swatted at the smog, doing all he could to see his wife once more.

X

_Relius sat at the side of the bed, his trembling hand cradling his tear-streaked face as the reality of what just happened set in. Behind him lay his wife, her clothes cast away, her lipstick smeared, and her body violated._

_Who would've thought that Relius was such a foul monster?_

_Who would've thought that Relius Clover had just raped his wife?_

_In fact, who would've thought that this wasn't even the first time?_

_Relius sniffled, his wife staring at him with a worried expression ruling her face._

"_I-I'm sorry."He whispered. "I... I'm just... I'm so sorry..."_

"_You don't need to be..." Ignis sighed. Tugging the duvet close to cover her exposed body, she leant over his shoulder and rested her head next to his. "If I calmed you down... I'm glad..."_

"_You don't deserve to go through that..." Relius muttered, looking away from her to try and hide his face._

_She should've hated him for what he did, yet still she loved him._

"_We should go to bed now, come on." She smiled serenely, rubbing and massaging his back soothingly like they were a happy, normal, equal married couple._

"_It's... It's the alcohol, it must be..." Relius growled, his breath strong with the foul stench of Scotch and Vodka. "I promise... I-I'll never drink again... For you Ignis..."_

"_Shhhh..." She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll love you all the same."_

"_I will! I want to, for you and... And the children..."Relius sobbed. Ignis planted a firm, loving kiss on his trembling lips, looking into his eyes. Relius couldn't help but stare back into her shining sapphires, captivated by them._

_Resting his drunken head against her, he sobbed the night away at her side. Through the night she stroked his hair, caressed his chin, and whispered the same phrase._

"_I'm here for you."_

X

The smoke cleared as Relius flapped his hands and kicked his feet furiously to try and disperse the toxic fumes. At long last he could see her, the remaining smoke making her a faint silhouette to his fatigued eyes.

He growled, squinting to sharpen the image and finally putting her into focus a few moments later, though to be honest it took him a while to realise it was her.

She was limp, sprawled across the floor with her legs still resting inside the body of Fluctus Redactum.

Her arms were to her chest, as if bracing herself as she tumbled out of the metallic contraption she had called home for the past few days.

Her golden locks were charred, covering the ground like hay in a farmhouse and coating the inside of the now hollow shell that acted as her cage.

She was a charred skeleton.

She was dead.

Relius thought his first reaction would be to break down in tears. He instead knelt down, grabbing the black skeleton gently. Her sapphires were gone, replaced by two deep and dull recesses that seemed to go on endlessly into her now empty skull.

His grip changed into a hug, his arms coiling around the body tightly and drawing it near. A large amount of soot and dust stained his clothes, though it didn't bother him at all. He rested his forehead against hers, and sighed deeply.

The silence was deafening.

Typical.

He looked up at the now frozen frame of Fluctus Redactum, her face staring off into the distance as if in a trance, oblivious to the two figures below her.

"_I'm here for you."_

Relius hauled the skeleton of Ignis Clover up in his arms, and silently placed her back inside the welcoming frame of her cage, her life giver, and her tomb. There was a hiss as it sealed close once more, air tight pressure stopping even a microbe from getting in or out of the casket of iron.

Relius groaned, for it was going to take a while to repair the lab: The walls were going to be hard enough, but the equipment was going to be especially difficult to fix to a working standard.

He stretched and picked a book from his shelves, its cover mildly scorched but not too badly as to make it unreadable. Slowly journeying to their living room, he took a seat and opened it.

Fluctus Redactum was silent once more.

It was time to get back to work.

Because this wasn't how it was going to end.

"_I give you my word."_

Louis Pasteur, Chapter Ninety-Four: Anthrax, Potassium Dichromate

X

_To be honest, Relius Clover didn't have any friends at school because he didn't want any. True, his tall, intimidating stature did good in scaring many off, and his heritage to a rich family often made others act a little bit too carefully in his presence. _

_During break he'd often do nothing. Perhaps he'd read a book every once in a while, or have quick wander down the empty school corridors whilst the foolish boys and girls played outside, but save for that he'd simply wait in his classroom for his next lesson to begin._

_The teachers would often worry about his habits, apparently convinced that all children should spend their free time running around like headless chickens and injuring theirselves in all sorts of interesting ways. If anything, the only "healthy" thing about him was his capacity for love, and like many schoolboys he did have a crush on a girl, something he'd never admit in public – Not that he'd have anyone to admit it to._

_The girl was called Ignis, one of the more popular students in the school renowned for her academic and social brilliance. There were many things that drew Relius to the girl: She was intelligent, she was beautiful, she was kind, and to be honest he felt a strange sense of comfort and protection when she was nearby._

_Schoolboy nerves probably._

_So imagine his surprise when one day during lunch, as he sat silently in the deserted classroom, Ignis appeared in the doorway. Her face dyed red, her eyes glowing in emotion, she entered the room and slowly came to hand him something, her hand shaking._

_A letter._

_Assuming she wanted him to read its contents, he neatly unravelled the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper bearing a neatly written message:_

"_Dear Relius," It began. "I often ask my friends about you, only for them to say that you don't like to talk to other people. You are always working hard in the classroom, and I was wondering if we could be friends? PS: I think you're really cool!" _

_Relius raised his gaze from the message to see the smiling face of the girl. Who would've thought that the girl of his desires found him cool? She extended her hand, her cheeks now redder than a Baboons bottom._

_He stood up to his full height, almost a full head higher than the young girl, something that seemed to surprise her rather than intimidate her. Quite embarrassed by her stares, Relius grabbed her hand, amazed by the sudden sensation of softness and warmth._

_She stepped up close, quietly giggling at his expression as they walked out of the classroom._

_Relius didn't actually know where she was leading him, but it didn't matter to him. This marked a new point in his life, his first friend, and possibly even his first love. _

_And as the school children flooded back from the playground, they began to whisper about the boy and the girl walking hand-in-hand._

_Some things said were good, some things said were bad, but in the end it came to the same conclusion._

_They would never break apart._

_X_

(A/N) AND THERE IT IS!

To think it finally came to an end! :O

Don't think this is the last of my Relius fics, heavens no!: I've still got a lot to do with the Duke of Deliciousness :P

Thank you very much for reading, good night, and god bless you all :)


End file.
